powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Sentai Versus Series Theater
The was a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Tensou Sentai Goseiger, airing an hour before. This show was a compilation of thirteen Super Sentai crossover movies in half-hour parts (from Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger through Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger) as well as Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V the Movie: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior; all broken into half-hour parts. (usually two-parts; Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai had three) The movies had commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseiger about the teams and the storylines within the movies and along with that, they also talk about what's coming up on their show. Episodes # : Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger (part 1) - Epic 15: Countdown! The Life of the Earth # : Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger (part 2) - Epic 16: Dynamic Alata # : Gekisou Sentai Carranger vs. Ohranger (part 1) - Epic 17: A New Enemy! The Spectral Demon Beasts # : Gekisou Sentai Carranger vs. Ohranger (part 2) - Epic 18: The Earth Purifying Knight of Destiny # : Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Carranger (part 1) - Epic 19: Gosei Knight Will Not Allow It # : Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Carranger (part 2) - Epic 20: Fall In Love Goseigers # : Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger (part 1) - Epic 21: Elegant Eri # : Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger (part 2) - Epic 22: Over the Rainbow # : Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior (part 1) - Epic 23: Burn! Goseigers # : Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior (part 2) - Epic 25: Nostalgic Moune # : Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive vs. Gingaman (part 1) - Epic 26: The Laughing Gosei Angels # : Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive vs. Gingaman (part 2) - Epic 27: Wake Up Agri! # : Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGoFive (part 1) - Epic 28: A Father's Treasure # : Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGoFive (part 2) - Epic 29: The Goseigers are Sealed! # : Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai (part 1) - Epic 30: Romantic Eri # : Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai (part 2) - Epic 31: Never Give Up, Goseigers! # : Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai (part 3) - Epic 32: Perform the Ultimate Miracle! # : Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger (part 1) - Epic 33: The Dreadful Matrintis Empire # : Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger (part 2) - Epic 34: Gosei Knight Justice # : Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger (part 1) - Epic 35: Find the Perfect Leader! # : Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger (part 2) - Epic 36: Run, Agri! # : Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger (part 1) - Epic 37: Excited Moune # : Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger (part 2) - Epic 38: Alice vs. Gosei Knight # : Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger (part 1) - Epic 39: Epic Zero # : Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger (part 2) - Epic 40: Strong Alata # : GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai (part 1) - Epic 41: Exploding Bonds of Friendship! # : GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai (part 2) - Epic 42: Passionate Hyde # : Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger (part 1) - Epic 44: The Ultimate Final Battle # : Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger (part 2) - Epic 45: The Messiah is Born Pre-emptions Across its run, Super Sentai Versus Series Theater was pre-empted to allow for alternative programming a total of three times. *July 11st, 2010: Between Battles 7 and 8, the 65th National Women's Open Golf Day 3 was broadcast. *August 1st, 2010: Between Battles 9 and 10, Movie Edition '' & Tensou Sentai Goseiger Thorough Analysis Special was broadcast. *December 12th, 2010: Between Battles 27 and 28, - The Five Mysteries was broadcast. Cast * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : Suit actors *"AkaRed" (Hyde): Staff *Direction: Nobuhiro Suzumura *Shooting: Jiro Nomura *Editor: Kazuko Yanagisawa *Producers: Hajime Sasaki (TV Asahi), Jun Hikasa, Takahito Omori (Toei), Koichi Yada (Toei Agency) *Production: TV Asahi, Toei, Toei Agency Notes *A common trend regarding the Goseiger commentary was the cosplaying of the Goseiger into various characters through Super Sentai, possibly foreshadowing the "changes" that would occur in the next season. The cosplaying were as follows: **Alata: Kenta Date, Ryouma, Matoi Tatsumi, Kakeru Shishi, Yousuke Shiina, Ryouga Hakua, Banban "Ban" Akaza, Satoru Akashi **Eri: Miku Imamura, Saya, Matsuri Tatsumi, Sae Taiga, First Spear, Furabiijo, Mikoto Nakadai, Houka Ozu, Sakura Nishihori **Agri: Kouichirou Endou, Hayate, Shou Tatsumi, Soutarou Ushigome, Kouta Bitou, Asuka, Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari, Masumi Inou **Moune: Chisato Jougasaki, Hikaru, Daimon Tatsumi, Gaku Washio, Fourth Spear, Wendinu, Ranru Itsuki, Urara Ozu, Natsuki Mamiya **Hyde: Shun Namiki, Gouki, Nagare Tatsumi, Kai Samezu, Nanami Nono, Yukito Sanjyou, Houji "Hoji" Tomasu, AkaRed, Souta Mogami **In the cosplaying, Alata is the only Goseiger who kept the same color, gender and alignment through all of his identities. (Red, male, hero) **Eri is notable for staying either pink or white in her designations, but is also notable for having the most villain cosplaying at two. (although Mikoto does eventually become a hero, AbareKiller at the time of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger was purely a villain) Mikoto is also her only male identity. **Agri completely stayed in his gender and alignment, but had only one time as a color outside black/green: when playing Kouta of Hurricaneger. (due to the males playing the main team and the females playing the female Spears of the Jajanka) Also, while the cosplaying usually occured after the movie segment, he did dress in Asuka's shirt early when the team was going to do Abaranger. **Moune altered the most in her genders, playing three male Yellows amidst all her female characters. She also cosplayed as nearly every Yellow of the teams except with Hurricaneger, with Urara of Magiranger the only color change due to the female alliance with Magiranger when the males chose Dekaranger. She also had one villain during the Hurricaneger cosplay as Wendinu. **Outside his cameo as AkaRed, Hyde played nearly every blue of the cosplaying except Urara, including (and most embarrassingly) wearing the female outfit for Hurricaneger's Nanami, his only gender change. Megaranger (Super Sentai Versus Series Theater).jpg|Megarangers Gingaman (Super Sentai Versus Series Theater).jpg|Gingamen tumblr_mmdavjvrek1s4ullno3_1280.jpg|GoGo V Goseiger-Gaoranger.jpg|Gaorangers Hurricaneger (Super Sentai Versus Series Theater).jpg|Hurricanegers and female Dark Spears Abaranger (Super Sentai Versus Series Theater).jpg|Abarangers Dekaranger-Magiranger (Super Sentai Versus Series Theater).jpg|Dekarangers and Magirangers Boukenger (Super Sentai Versus Series Theater).jpg|Boukengers AkaRed in Super Sentai Versus Series Theater.jpg|AkaRed *Another common gag is the appearance of a couple Sentai actors in multiple series being seen as "familiar" to the Goseiger. **After seeing him in both Ohranger movies, Alata had a suspicion that the "old man" in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai was Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura, prior to his revelation of being Soukichi Banba (Big One) of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. (both of whom were played by actor Hiroshi Miyauchi) **Hyde likewise feels suspicion of Dekaranger's Sen-chan and his similarity towards his former Seaick partner Magis. (both were played by actor Yousuke Itou) *The only non-Goseiger character to appear in the specials was Shinkenger's Daigoyou, who appeared to advertise The Return of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act. *During the Super Sentai VS Theater programming on December 26, 2010, the next series, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, was officially announced in a commercial. Theme Song *"Versus! Super Sentai" (バーサス!スーパー戦隊) **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude / composer: Hiroshi Takagi / Arrangement: Hiroshi Takagi Kenichiro Oishi **Song: Project.R ( Hideaki Takatori / YOFFY / Takayoshi Tanimoto ) External links *Super Sentai Versus Series Theater on the TV Asahi site Category:Sentai Category:Super Sentai Concepts